


万圣节狂欢夜

by XiaoK



Category: Marvel, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoK/pseuds/XiaoK
Summary: “在剩下的几年里，loki的故事都留下了thor的痕迹”“thor获得了一个美丽而伶俐的爱人，他们只属于彼此”





	万圣节狂欢夜

霍格沃兹魔法学院的招生总是别具一格，简约的信封加上鲜红色的火漆，当然也有可能会有被猫头鹰折弯的角。  
今年的新生们来头都不容小视，当然大多数人还是普通的学生，但总能看见其中有着藏也藏不住的尖子生。  
约顿海姆家族的loki-laufeysen就是其中一颗耀眼的绿宝石，他是曾经和食死徒交战过的没有完全接受过魔法学院教育的孩子，当然只是因为年龄或者是家族内部斗争的关系。  
也是因为这一战被《预言家日报》当做头条发布后成名的，他的家族也是从那开始，关注他培育他，但在以前劳菲可是从来都不会过问loki的事情的，真是个冷血的家族呢。  
“brother你终于来了”thor和loki其实也算不上兄弟，只不过俩个家族来往密切，俩人从小就一起玩到大，其实只有thor认为loki喜欢和自己玩，毕竟在loki眼里thor就是个金发蓝眼的毛孩，能皮到飞天的那种，直到thor上了学，俩人就很少见面了。  
“我警告你，在学校别老是在我耳边bbb的讲话”loki迅速的伸出了那个用来对抗食死徒的魔杖，他的魔杖是用古木树心的精华制成的，虽然不是很贵重，但是loki可是新一代巫师中的佼佼者自然不会在乎这些，他握住魔杖的指尖泛白，有点锐利的枝头，抵着thor的喉结，thor也不怕，就好像他知道loki不会对他下手那样。  
“嘿，别激动，我不会像小时候那样围着你了”“知道就好”loki同时迅速的收回了魔杖，把下节课的书捧在了胸前，“你来学校的话我就可以用心追你了”thor双手捧上了loki的脸颊，双目相对，气氛有点暧昧，幸好周围没人，要不然传出去自然也不好应付。  
“你在说什么啊，我们是同性”loki就感觉自己的血液一下子充上了脑袋，倒退了几步，“我们不算同性吧，难道你是alpha?”thor早就认定了loki是omega，就算不是，那他也心甘情愿当个同性恋，只不过是针对loki的同性恋，“什么alpha，你离我远点”thor比loki大了5岁但也不妨碍thor喜欢loki，但是loki就不同了，他到现在都还没有分化。  
就算是家族里的人也没有告诉过他这些，而且他平时懂的魔法都是从书上学来的，他总不可能在图书馆看黄书吧，虽然说有几个晚上他能在那些名义上是自己的哥哥们的房间外听到一些羞耻的声音，但是因为他还没有分化所以闻不到那些让人脸红的气味。  
“哦我懂了，你还太小了，等你长大，我就会告诉你一些有趣的事情”thor笑了笑拍了拍他的肩膀“时候不早了，dear，该去上课了”“...不要这么肉麻的叫我，格兰芬多”。  
“马上要上课了，你们还站在这里干什么，格兰芬多的高年级生，你想被扣分吗？”Draco malfoy[德拉科.马尔福]新来的黑魔法防御课老师，曾经的食死徒亦正亦邪的人物，学生们只认为他最后选择了当老师是因为想弥补自己的过失，所以对他极其厌恶，就算是刚进学校的第一天就被学生们疏远了。  
“好的马尔福先生，我马上就去教室”好在thor的家教不错，没有让他当面就骂出来，但是阿斯加德家族对食死徒也是一贯的厌恶，所以thor只是和loki眼神交流了一下就离开了。  
“...”loki早在一年前就认识到了这位老师的技术，不高也不差，甚至可以说是完全比不上同龄的哈利波特，可谁让人家有个有势力的爹，在刚进学校时就享尽了荣华富贵，可是现在看来，过的也不怎么样，虽然还是挺直着腰背，梳着整齐的淡金色的头发，但在他的眼神里没有太多的生气，也不在有以前那样傲娇的神情了。  
“Mr.laufeysen我想你应该进去上课了”可能因为loki是斯莱特林的学生，malfoy的语气也比之前来的平静，也或许是因为后面走过了新来的魔药学科老师哈利。  
–––––一年后–––––  
“brother，你的生理课上的怎么样”thor还是一如既往的每天守着斯莱特林的黑发学生下课，“够了，你不要在我身边乱叫”尤其是在上完唯一一节loki什么都不想了解的课程––生理课。  
这节课被一些调皮的学生称之为性a课，虽然只是在11岁会有的唯一一节，但是时间却很长，在那个屏幕上会有许许多多羞耻的图片，而教他们这一届的老师却是看起来性冷淡的Mr.malfoy，因为他的表情真的十分淡定，虽然说每一年的新生都会接受这样的洗礼，但老师却是不是固定的同一个人，loki坚信就算是Mr.malfoy接连着上这样恶心的课也会受不了的。  
loki身边的人在这一年也都有着巨大的变化，第一次让loki感觉到不对劲的是Peter Parker，那个不成熟的话唠，连着请假一星期，后来则是越多的同学请假，直到一些同学回到学校，loki才发现貌似就只剩自己没有请过假了，snape教授也找过他，在一连串语速极快的对话中，loki知道了教授是想让他回家一段时间，但却只告诉他，原因在生理课上应该已经提及过了，虽然snape教授早就知道这个尖子生在生理课上看风景的事，可是他选择寡言，他不喜欢重复别人重点讲过的话。  
综上所述，loki也不清楚他为什么要回家所以也就拒绝了这次建议，教授也不多说，学生也就爱怎样怎样了。  
“圣人波特....”loki在走过黑魔法防御课的教室前听见的，接连是一串的粗喘声，“malfoy，你需要控制一下你自己”是Harry porter的声音，俩人好像都很疲惫一样，loki也不清楚为什么周围温度会这么高。  
“啊...”教室里传来了一阵尖叫。  
“除你武器”loki在那阵尖叫后打开了门念出了咒语，可是教室里却不是他想的那样，桌椅被掀翻，地面上是被魔法烧焦后的痕迹。  
他的眼前是比生理课还要刺激的场面，Harry的下半身是裸着的，而Mr.malfoy则是和他交合在了一起，在他苍白的脸上泛着淡淡的红晕，而他身下的人被脱下了眼镜，更可怕的是他半浮在空中，白色的液体从交合处滴落，落在赤褐色的地板上，格外的显眼。  
很明显三人的视线汇聚在一起有多尴尬，loki又是一阵充血，门都没来得及关就狂奔着逃离了“犯罪”现场。  
在他不知不觉中就跑到了格兰芬多学院单间的门前，也许是天命吧，就连门牌号上写着的都是thor Odinsen，loki的身上有些发烫，可能是因为逃跑但是更可能是因为他好像快要分化了。  
“loki?”门上的壁画自动打开了门“我站在里面都闻得到你的味道”是thor打开的门，loki只觉得之前那两个老师不会放过他，猛的冲进了thor的房间，嘭的一身关上了门。  
“呼...呼哈，thor...在天亮之前别开门”房间内很暗，可想而知thor应该是被吵醒的，“好....好的，不过你现在这个样子可不太好...”。  
“我想也是...”loki也很清楚自己的身体开始发烫了，但他完全不知道该怎么办，也许thor知道办法呢？  
“我很热，你这有降温的东西吗”loki扶着门站了起来，他之前其实已经吓的腿软了，那些画面对他来说过于刺激。  
“我想你需要的东西应该也比较烫”thor只是坐在床前，没有什么动作，“我想你的脑子可能比较烫吧”loki真是搞不懂thor是装傻还是真傻，“loki你的裤子是湿了吗？”thor没有太多的疑问语气，这让他看起来像是调戏。  
“可能是因为出汗”loki只觉得自己腿间已经湿透了，可他总不能脱裤子吧？“我想应该不是”“我说是就是，哪那么多废话”loki早就不耐烦thor一只在他耳边bb了，虽然这是在thor的单间，可thor平时对他太好了，这让他产生了理所当然的心理。  
“loki，你是omega对吧，你生理课不是没听，而是脸红了不敢抬头吧”thor一个箭步把loki抵在了冰冷的墙上，loki的高体温让他很快适应的墙面的温度。  
“?我警告你Odinsen....”他的裤子被褪下了，他不敢去想像那是thor褪下了他的裤子，两条细长的腿在空中微微打颤，透明的液体浸湿了loki的内裤，大腿内侧微微泛红，滴落在thor抵在loki中间的腿上。  
“你差点害我发情，小家伙”thor的手伸进了内裤里，揉捏着那个发颤的硬物，loki的表情也开始变的不对劲了，他轻微的呻吟着就像他之前看见的那样。  
“thor不..不能这样....你不能这样对我”loki的语气略带哭腔，却始终没有落下眼泪，他骨子里就是个要强的人，“忍忍，我知道你难受”thor也不甘示弱，他不会因为loki的请求就放下手里的好机会。  
他等这一年好久。  
他想着loki肯定也是爱他的，就算不爱他，也不会在接受没有他的生活，而这些想法就像是枷锁，让他任由loki挣扎都不曾想过放手。  
“嗯...啊..去你的，去你的thor，我要杀了你”thor一味的cao进了omega刚成型的小穴里，嫩肉包裹着他的性器，自体润滑让他很快就可以在穴内抽插“loki我知道你也爱我，所以我求你不要再假装，然后拒绝我了好吗”他的唇轻吻着loki的腺体周围，在脖颈上来回游走，轻咬，loki被他折腾的欲仙欲死，这个人就像吸了毒，明知道不能继续却再也停不下来。  
逐渐的loki从骂人到求着thor插到深处，就像是放弃生死的羔羊任人宰杀，“哈...在...在快点thor...你知道我喜欢你顶我那里”就像是老夫老妻完全熟悉了对方的身体，loki被顶着那个点，来回摩擦，直到thor处在那个点上成结，暖流就想是一团火燃烧着它流过的肠壁，loki的小腹因此微微隆起，thor带着他的手抚摸着俩人交合之处，“哥哥.....哥哥我还要更多...我需要你”第一次分化的omega显然尝到了禁果的美味，比烈酒更让人沉醉，精/液和淫/水的刺鼻气味充斥着整个房间，而里面的人却不知足的还想要更多。  
thor想到了第一次见面的时候，loki是在Lafay花园中央的银杏树下，当时的thor也是一身稚气，只是觉得loki这个人很好看，自己要和他做朋友要保护他，现在thor只是想好好的把他据为己有，按在墙上，就算他抵抗，也不放手。  
在他离开的几年里，也不知道loki经历了什么，他想要loki的故事里都有他留下的痕迹。  
被困在学校里的他接受一次又一次的知识洗礼，只要他一想到loki会和别人一起在他们的银杏树下游玩，他就会生气，甚至因此殴打同学，如果不是因为那个人在他眼前晃的话。  
而现在他拥有了他。  
他们从儿时到少年，都不曾忘记过对方。  
在剩下的几年里，loki的故事都留下了thor的痕迹。  
而thor获得了一个美丽伶俐的爱人，他们只属于彼此


End file.
